User blog:Lord Matthew Blastshot/Interview of N.R.
This Interview Took Place with N.R. it explains his feelings about Current Issues. *10:56 Lord Matthew Blastshot What are your Views on The Paradox? *10:59 N.R. The paradox is a big guild who started off fighting EITC *10:59 N.R. And I respected that *10:59 N.R. Not really a fan of Spain *10:59 N.R. Don't like monarchy *11:00 N.R. I believe in everyone having equal status *11:00 N.R. An monarchy with all the royalty and titles *11:00 N.R. It just bothers me in general *11:00 N.R. Now paradox made a truce with England *11:01 N.R. Don't know what will happen now *11:01 N.R. I guess fighting the EITC is done for them *11:01 Lord Matthew Blastshot Now do you like any type of Government? *11:01 N.R. I think there should be basic rules *11:02 N.R. Like ethics, right from wrong *11:02 N.R. But I don't think anyone should push me around like certain groups try to *11:02 Lord Matthew Blastshot Now Your Major Topic *11:03 Lord Matthew Blastshot The East India Trading Company *11:03 Lord Matthew Blastshot Thoughts? Feelings? *11:03 N.R. Where do I even begin? *11:03 N.R. Hmm *11:03 Lord Matthew Blastshot How about *11:04 Lord Matthew Blastshot Their Recent Activity *11:04 N.R. Their attempted raid of Tortuga abassa has bothered me *11:04 N.R. Im just glad there were pirate forces to meet them *11:05 N.R. The EITC refused to pvp *11:05 N.R. And the rebel forces had them caught by surprise *11:05 N.R. I don't think they expected as much resistance as there was *11:06 N.R. Then thy went to the beach and declared the island theirs *11:06 N.R. Even though they refused to pvp a single rebel *11:06 N.R. Fear I think it was *11:07 Lord Matthew Blastshot What about all of their Leadership Changes? *11:07 N.R. This shows me instability *11:08 N.R. If they keep changinge *11:08 N.R. Leaders *11:08 N.R. This will wreck their system *11:08 N.R. Whichis what I am hoping for *11:09 Lord Matthew Blastshot How about the Royal Navy? *11:09 Lord Matthew Blastshot Feelings? *11:09 Lord Matthew Blastshot Thoughts? *11:09 N.R. They haven't bothered me so far *11:09 N.R. Havent heard about any recent activity *11:10 N.R. But my ears are always open *11:10 N.R. And I'm always watching *11:10 Lord Matthew Blastshot If You had to Chose *11:11 Lord Matthew Blastshot Which Country would You Follow? *11:11 N.R. Hmm that's a tough one *11:12 N.R. I don't think I can decide *11:12 N.R. Too many cons to pick a decent side *11:13 Lord Matthew Blastshot Which nation do You Loathe the Most? *11:13 N.R. Haha I was asked this question just a few days ago *11:13 Lord Matthew Blastshot What was your Answer? *11:14 N.R. And I will answer the same *11:14 N.R. My hatred for all those who attempt to take pirate freedom burns the same *11:20 Lord Matthew Blastshot Can't reveal anything but don't get your hopes up *11:20 Lord Matthew Blastshot Thanks N.R. *11:20 N.R. No problem, mate Category:Blog posts